Lily's Eyes
by TheGirlForeverWaiting
Summary: What happened on the night that Snape found Harry after the deaths of his parent's on that fateful day, and how the potions professor was influenced by those legendary green eyes for the rest of his life.


A/N So I really love Lily Potter... and this thought came to me while listening to old disney music, plus I'm currently in a production of THe Secret Garden, which has a song called Lily's Eyes that is absolutely perfect for Lily Potter.

Any way, I don't own Harry Potter or any characters used, nor am i making any money from this.

Enjoy!

XXXXX

Severus Snape was a normally tolerant man. He could hear almost any kind of shocking news and barely bat an eyelash. However, one piece of news was enough to break any kind of calm demeanor he had.

He wanted to kill _them_. He wanted to kill _her_.

Lily Potter.

She had done nothing. She disobeyed the dark lord, yes, but the reason she was wanted for death was not something to be killed for. She was to be murdered simply because she had a son born in the end of July.

Severus was a hard man; there had been much in his life that would have destroyed any other person's sanity, but Severus had lived through everything. Perhaps the only weakness he had was for Lily. He had known her for most of his life, he had grown to care for her, possibly even love her... she had never deserved this. Snape made up his mind, he had to stop this, she couldn't die, because if _she_ died _he_ would have nothing to live for.

OoOoOoOo

She was dead, she was gone, never to open her beautiful eyes again. Never to look on him with those emerald eyes full of hope and admiration and every good thing he could possibly name.

She lay on the floor of the destroyed nursery, cold, pale, and silent. Snape cried over her body, and pushed her beautiful red hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful, almost as if she was sleeping, and hadn't been brutaly murdered.

"Lily..."

Drops fell onto her face, though Severus was unsure of whether they were his tears, or if it was water from one of the pipes sticking out from the mangled ceiling. All of a sudden he heard a noise from the corner of the room. He glanced over his shoulder, wondering if the Dark lord was there, waiting, to finish him off too.

All he saw, though, was a white crib with broken pieces of wood in it. The noises were coming from within. Slowly Snape stood, his black robes billowing out in the brisk fall wind, slightly brushing the body of the red haired witch. He took slow steps over to the crib, and heard the sounds of a baby, babbling away to itself. There was a blanket thrown haphazardly over a moving bundle...

It couldn't be... could it? There's no way a baby could have lived... and there was no way the Dark Lord would have forgotten him...

Snape reached out a pale hand, slowly, and dragged the cloth of of it. There lay the boy, the most notable thing on him was the bloody cut on his head. Severus didn't want to touch him. He was a part of him. Snapes eyes softened because he was also part of her. He took the blanket and wiped off some of the blood from the baby's face and saw that the cut was nearly healed, and left in its wake a lightening shaped scar. The man took one look at the boy and nearly dropped the blanket over the baby and left.

He had her eyes, he had his Lily's emerald eyes!

The baby was staring up at him, his mother's eyes staring up at the strange man he had never seen before, silently asking him where his dada and mama were, and who was that strange man that made his mama cry? What was that strange light earlier?

Gently Snape reached into the crib and lifted the baby, extending his arms so that it wouldn't be too close. He couldn't take his gaze off of its eyes unless he was looking down at Lily. The baby smiled and held his arms out to Snape, asking to be held, wanting comfort. "Harry... Potter..." He whispered. The boy recognized his own name and smiled widely. He also had the same smile as his mother.

Before Severus could realize what he was doing he had pulled the baby close, hugging him and crying into his hair. He couldn't think of why he was crying. Was he crying in sadness for the lost life of the woman he loved? Was it for the child left alone for the rest of his life, never to know his parents? Or was he crying in relief; knowing that there was a living piece of his Lily? Someone who might spread her loving nature, and had her eyes to share with the world.

Snape had no clue when Hagrid had come, or why he didn't ask Snape why he was there, crying, and holding the baby. Soon though, Hagrid had gone, taking the baby with him.

OoOoOoOo

The next Halloween Snape had a plan. He went go to the graves of Lily and James Potter, resting in the cemetery next to the church in Godric's Hollow. In his hand he held the bloody baby blanket of Harry Potter clutched tightly in his hand. He knelt down in front of the shared grave and brushed away all of the dirt that occumulated over the year. Using only his hands he dug a shallow hole and tucked the blanket inside, leaving a piece of their son with them.

OoOoOoOo

It had been nearly ten years since the deaths of the Potters, and Snape was waiting on the arrival of Harry Potter, now eleven years old and ready to attend Hogwarts, where Snape had been the Potions proffessor for some time. He was not expecting to be able to immediately tell who the boy was; there were plenty of new first years. When the boy did walk through the doors however, snape knew exactly who he was. He looked just like his damned father, with his black hair and glasses. But Snape couldn't tear his gaze away for the exact same reason as he had ten years ago.

He has her eyes. After all these years, he still has her eyes!

Snape felt only anger whenever he saw the boy after that, The perfect blend of Lily and James. Lily and _someone else_. Lily and a **jerk**, a** bully**, an **ignorant toerag!**

But he couldn't help saving the boy on numerous occasions, if only for the survival of Lily. And in his final moments the boy was there, with Lily's eyes looking at him with admiration and pity. They were looking at him, Lily's eyes, very much alive.

"Potter... look at me..." Harry turned his head to him, and stared at him with those fierce green eyes.

"You have your mother's eyes..."

The last thing Severus had seen in his life was Lily's eyes, looking at him, full of emotion and proof that Lily hadn't completely gone.


End file.
